Trying to Forget
by potterbabe22030
Summary: Enter Jac, the new girl at hogwarts, straight from america. She is forced to deal with not only the pressures of being new, but also the problems that come with, once again going to school with Draco Malfoy. Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

She stared up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, straining her neck to see the top towers, and she stood on the front steps. Her whole body ached from lugging her bags around the grounds and her head hurt from going over and over every different scenario in which she could be humiliated. After taking a deep breath and picking her luggage back up she opened one of the giant front doors and headed up the stairs to the great hall. She set her luggage along the side of the corridor, beside the luggage of all the students who had taken the train, and wished she had the opportunity to take the train with them, then, at least she would not be arriving late to the feast.

She felt tiny compared to the large hall she was standing in, and that was not a feeling she usually got, seeing that she was on the taller side for being a girl. She had fairly long medium blonde hair that fell to just about mid-back, and was extraordinarily straight. She was wearing dark jeans, a navy blue tank and sneakers that were visible due to her unbuttoned robes. Noticing this, she buttoned up her robes quickly and looked around the hall with her bright blue eyes, taking in the sight of what was going to be her home for the next couple of months. The castle felt warm and welcoming, but she was still apprehensive as to her classes, her teachers and her peers.

Steps away from the great hall, the feast and the people who were now her peers. She stopped to go over how she had gotten to this very moment, how she had gone to being top at her class at Salem Witch Academy, to at last minute being accepted to Hogwarts, to this second in time, standing outside the great hall, and she took a deep breath.

She wondered how this had happened, and what the kids on the other side of the wooden doors would say if they knew why she was here, but when she heard a chime from the grandfather clock behind her she knew that it was now or never.

She slowly pushed the large doors to the great hall open and tried to keep her cool as she felt every pair of eyes in the hall turn to look right at her.

"Ahh, Ms. Gregory, right on time." She looked around to see who had addressed her only to see an old man with a very long silvery beard looking at her from the other end of the hall. As soon as she met his eyes she nodded. "You may take a seat anywhere you like for now, all the other new student have been sorted, but seeing as everyone is growing more famished by the minute," He paused for a moment, and looked around the hall, "We can prolong your sorting until after we eat." She nodded again and swallowed, she had no idea why she would need to be 'sorted' but she hadn't eaten since that morning so she graciously took a seat at the nearest table. "So everyone, may the feast begin!" the man said happily, and just as he started to take a seat, the table in font of her was instantly filed with food. For a minute she just looked at the food, not sure whether it was advisable to eat, as she had never seen food of this kind before.

"Erm-- Excuse me?" said a boy, she briefly looked at him before turning back to debate the food.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?" this time she realized that the boy was speaking to her, she looked up at him and studying his features more closely, he was a lanky boy with ginger hair and freckles.

"Yes?" she said.

"Well we just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts, that's all, you see im Ron, this is Hermione," he pointed to a busy haired girl sitting directly to the left of him, and she smiled and nodded to her, "and this is Harry, well you probably already know that, I mean because of the whole…" the boy called Ron started to trail off, realizing that he was rambling. Jacqueline looked up at the boy that Ron had indicated and instantly knew who he was. Her eyes ignored his other features and immediately flew up to his forehead, and she gaped at the legendary scar, which at the moment was half covered by his messy jet black hair.

"Yes, I've heard a thing or two," she said smiling and looking directly into the boy's stunning green eyes, "Nice to meet you, Harry," she turned to look back over to the Ron and Hermione. "Im Jacqueline, but everyone just calls me Jac, Jacqueline is way too formal."

After being assured that Hogwarts food was 'the best' (in the words of Ron) she ate and chatted happily with her new friends. They also explained certain rules and details at Hogwarts, Hermione, the only girl of her three new friends, seemed to be a walking Hogwarts encyclopedia, knowing everything about the school from the underground dungeons to the very highest tower. They even explained to her about the sorting process, and what were the 'virtues' of each of the houses.

"So basically, any of the houses are good, but well Slytherin is a bit dodgy, all that 'cunning' and 'Ambitious' stuff is a load of rubbish, there just all purebloods who want to get rid of everyone who isn't like them" Ron scowled.

"Now Ronald," Hermione reasoned, "Not all wizards from Slytherin are bad, I have told you that so many times," Hermione turned to Jacqueline, "Don't listen to him, he just has some…problems with a couple of the Slytherins."

"Well it doesn't matter anyhow," Ron said brightly," she won't be in Slytherin she, isn't like them."

With that they finished the last of there meals, Hermione and Jac talking about the curriculum at Hogwarts and Ron and Harry debating who was the best professional quidditch player. She added that she thought Krum was pretty good only to get a frown from Ron and a snicker from Harry, never getting an explanation for either.

She sat nervously in her seat in what she had been told was the Gryffindor table, and waited anxiously for everyone else to finish up there meals and for her sorting to happen. Each minute that when by felt like 10, and then when it got to the point where she could not stand it any longer, she was relieved to see the old man, who she had been told was called 'Dumbledore,' stand up once again.

"Now I think that the time is ripe for Ms. Gregory to be sorted before I say anything more about the start of term." She slid the bench out from under her and walked as soundlessly as she could down the aisle between the tables. The hall was entirely silent except for the occasional cough, and the click of her shoes hitting the floor with each of her steps. When she reached the top of the room she closed her eyes, trying to forget the fact that she was being watched by everyone. She took a deep breath before sitting down on the stool in front of her and nodding to a witch dressed in green robes, giving her the 'ok' to place the sorting hat on her head.

Before the sorting hat had even touched her head, before she had even began the walk up to be sorted she knew exactly which house she would be in. It wasn't like a choice she had, it was determined by the same standard on which everything else in her life was set, she was a Gregory, a witch born into a powerful pureblood family. As soon as the hat shouted out her house assignment, even though she knew it would happen, she was still upset when all hope was lost as she found out where she would be placed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok so this chapter isn't all that great, I wrote it at like 2:00am and I wanna get it up so bad that im just not going to bother with going over it, so I apologize. I know this chapter seemed a little vague, not telling us much about the main characters past, but that's why you got to keep reading, and I know it was totally obvious as to what was going to happen, but trust me, later there will be some curve balls you def. won't expect!

Ok yes so please, im literally on my knees begging you, please read and review.

P.s. I do not own HP or anything to do with it; I do how ever own my OC and the plot. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon at the sorting hat started to form the sound of an 'S' the mood in the room changed considerably, the faces of the students in the other houses, that had originally worn expressions of anticipation and excitement, now held disappointed glares, and the formerly subdued and solemn Slytherin table was alive with applause and chatter. As she walked the intolerable distance from the head of the hall to her new table she could feel all the stares like daggers, and she fought the images of Harry, Ron and Hermione's shocked and displeased faces. As she reached her table she pulled the bench out and sat down, hanging her head in disgust, how she hated her family and there pureblood ideals, for they were the reason she sat at the Slytherin table, it had nothing to do with her beliefs and morals.

The rest of the feast, was mainly a blur, The old wizard, who she had come to know as Dumbledore, made another short speech including announcements for the year and staff changes. She would have normally been more than happy to listen to this 'welcome back' speech, but Jac was too concentrated on how she was to explain her family and her lifestyle to Harry Potter and his friends, and how she was to make them like her again. As she picked at the food on her plate she contemplated what to do in her current situation... she should have been prepared for this, she knew it was going to happen after all. She hadn't know all the details of Slytherin house, but she didn't need to, from what she had heard at Salem and from the Gryffindors she knew that Slytherin had a reputation for being Muggleborn haters, and therefore, supporters of the dark lord.

She heard the now familiar sound of wooden benches moving across the stone floor, and realized that everyone was exiting the hall. She stood up quickly, trying to avoid Harry Potter and his friends, as well as her new housemates. As she quickly advanced to the front of the pack she realized she had no idea where her common room was and sighed. '_why can't i be back at Salem, where none of this sorting bullshit was an issue...and i actually had friends..._' she thought grimly to herself. She slowed down, beginning to fall towards the back of the crowd, right behind a group of giggling slytherin girls.

"Did you see granger? you would have thought she would have at least started looking better, but she is still an absolute cow." A girl with medium length black hair and brilliant green eyes whispered to a pale redhead.

"Oh i know!" the redhead whispered back viciously. "But its not even like she tries at all, its like she doesn't even care that she is absolutely hideous."

"Or maybe she just realizes she is beyond repair." the dark haired girl replied back wittily. "But after all, the only one she has to impress is Weasley and Potter" the girl snickered evilly. "And everyone knows Potter likes the Weasley girl, and, well, Weasley? Does he even like girls?!?" She cackled. The other girl laughed hysterically.

"Good point." The redhead exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "but Granger isn't exactly a girl!" She said, and both girls broke out in laughter.

Jac continued watching the girls, despising the way they were talking about her new friends, but she chose not to act, she did not need to make her life anymore complicated by making enemies. She followed the girls, hoping to be led to her dorm and listened to there juvenile gossip as her feet carried her behind them. Finally, the girls descended several flights of stairs and as they did so the crowd thinned, into only those wearing slytherin robes. '_At least i have done one thing right today._' Jac thought sarcastically. As she continued to walk, the air got considerably denser, and the light considerably duller. When they had finally reached what Jac believed to be the common room, one of the girls noticed her.

"Your the new girl right?" the redhead asked, slowing down to walk beside Jac, her friend followed suit and came to walk beside her.

"Yes." Jac said, nodding solemnly, her head still hanging low, and her eyes glued to her feet.

"Oh, cool! Well your in the best house." the dark haired girl. "So your off to a good start, and now your making good friends... I'm Pansy Parkinson." she said arrogantly, smiling in Jac's direction.

"Oh and I'm Daphne." the other girl said. "Daphne Greengrass... and you are?" she asked when Jac had not immediately responded. Jac was just about to give in and explain who she was when someone did it for her.

"She's Jacqueline Gregory." said a eerily familiar, cold, male voice, as an equally cold arm slid across her waist. She cringed and swallowed hard at the familiarity of the voice, and the touch. The other girls watched as the boy snaked around to stand between them and Jac. "And she is..." he said, pausing and tossing his head from side to side. "well, lets call her an old friend." Jac snapped her head to the side to see the blonde boy and rolled her eyes.

"You!" She said, annoyed at his presence. "Leave me the fuck alone." she snapped, and quickly slid out of his reach. The other girls stared at her in a mix of disbelief and jealousy that she did not understand. "I almost had forgotten that i would have to put up with you here." Jac muttered in the boys direction.

"Oh, don't lie babe." He said into her ear. "Jackie...you could never forget me." He added cockily.

"One." she growled again. "Don't ever call me babe again, or 'Jackie' for that matter. And second, you haven't crossed my mind in years." she muttered fiercely. "And i would like to keep it that way, so leave me alone. And just get it through your head, I'm not going to forgive you overnight, our past isn't pleasant, and thats not my fault." She said with gritted teeth.

"Not your fault?." he asked simply, an arrogant smirk playing on his face. "Just because you don't want to believe that it wasn't your fault doesn't mean its true." he added. Jac snarled at him and moved to stand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I have not reason to be civil to you." Jac said, jabbing a black fingernail into his chest. "So it would make this whole year a lot easier if you just left me alone... got it?" she said, looking around to notice a couple other girls had come to see what was going on. He was looking down at her and shrugged.

"You know i can't do that." he grinned. "After all your father wants me to look after you." he said raising his eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to let him down." With another look from him, Jac strode up to her dorms and hopped onto her bed. As she lie there all her thoughts of her new house and her Gryffindor friends had faded and become insignificant, and all she could wonder is what she had done to end up back in school with Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac ran down the stairs, grabbing her books on the way down the stairs, how the hell had she managed to oversleep on her first day of classes, she wasn't sure. As she rushed down the stairways to her first defense against the dark arts class she ran by a clock and briefly stopped to examine it, upon reading the clock she discovered she still had six minutes until class started, and she would surely make it to class on-time. She sighed in relief as she slightly slowed her pace, she wasn't one to be late, and being late to her first class at a new school would have killed her. As she walked down the hallway she sighed again, this time in confusion. She was absolutely sure she had set her alarm the night before, and even if she hadn't, couldn't her roommates take two seconds to go wake her up? She decided she was clearly over-estimating their kindness and decided that she should watch out for herself a little more.

Since the night of the sorting she had been too preoccupied with dodging Malfoy and getting settled in to find time to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but when they received their schedules, much to her surprise and delight, it seemed that the Slytherins and Gryffindors shared many classes, which meant she may have a chance to talk to them and explain herself. She didn't completely understand why she felt so compelled to explain herself to them, after-all she had only known them for a few short days, but for some reason she cringed at the thought of them considering her to be just like the other slytherins. She did not want to be placed in this house, and she probably couldn't change that, but that didn't mean she was going to immediately subscribe to all the pureblood ideals.

As she walked into the class with a minute or two to spare she scanned the busy classroom for her friends. After looking for a moment or two, she finally spotted them and walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat, and noticed the seat beside Harry was empty except for his schoolbag.

"Could i sit here?" she asked, her brilliant blue eyes meeting Harry's vibrant green ones. Harry watched her for a moment, and then looked over to Ron before nodding and moving his things out of the seat. "Listen you guys." She said pleadingly. Hermione and Ron looked back at her from there desks in front of hers, and Harry turned his head to the side to face her. "I'm sorry about the other night, i should have explained it all to you." she said solemnly.

"It all?" Harry asked. His eyes focused on hers.

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "My Family, there the reason why I'm in Slytherin, i swear to god, it has nothing to do with me." She said desperately. Harry and Hermione nodded understandingly, but Ron still sat there with a sour look on his face, and began to shake his head.

"Oh, stop it ronald." Hermione hissed. "As i have tried to explain to you, not all slytherins are bad!" She said even more forcefully.

"Don't try to defend them, Hermione." He said miserably. "How do you know she's not just trying to get close to Harry so she can turn him over to you-know-who?"

"Ronald!" she shrieked, "how dare you say something like that? You can't just assume that she's associated with voldemort!"

"Hermione, she said she's in slytherin because of her family! Of course they're involved in you-know-who!" he whispered loudly, looking at hermione, and trying to persuade her. Hermione then looked back at harry whos face was twisted in a mix of confusion and contemplation. Jac could tell by this look that Harry had taken what Ron said into consideration, although he may have not wanted to believe it. Seeing Harry's glance Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't listen to him, Harry." Hermione said softly. Harry sighed, not sure of what she thought, and turned to Ron, to whisper about their opinions of her.

"You know I'm still here." Jac said, her voice rough and irritated sounding. "And if you all gave me a chance i was going to explain all of this." Hermione glanced at her and nodded, and looked at her friends who had resumed whispering about Jac, much to her displeasure.

"Harry and Ron, stop it now." Hermione said. "Why don't we hear what Jac has to say before we make any assumptions." She said sensibly, and they all, the boys more slowly, turned to face Jac so she could speak.

"Okay, so--" she had started to speak, but the room had suddenly gotten quieter. Jac looked around warily before realizing the teacher had entered and class had started. Jac sighed in frustration, he had been just about to explain her situation when she had been interrupted again.

If the lesson that followed their conversation was interesting, Jac didn't know. For the rest of class she was too busy noticing assuming glares from Ron and Harry and sympathetic ones from Hermione, at least there was one person on her side, she thought weakly.

Finally when the class had ended she walked over to where Ron and Harry stood, knowing that they were the ones she had to convince, but before she could get there someone grabbed her.

"Jac, we have to get down to the greenhouse, thats all the way on the other side of the grounds." Pansy said mock-sweetly, pulling her away from Harry and Ron. Jac shot a pleading look at Harry trying to tell him that she would talk to them later.

"dunno why you need us." Ron said smartly as Jac was being pulled away. "You seem to making friends in Slytherin just fine." He said, cocking his head in the direction of Pansy, who was currently dragging Jac out of the classroom.

"That was uncalled for Ronald." Jac heard Hermione hiss as she entered the busy hallway.

"Listen Jac." Pansy said as she dragged Jac down the hallway. "Let me put this plain and simple for you. They, are gryffindors. We, are slytherins. Gryffindors and Slytherins do not make nice. Understand?" She said, continuing to walk down the corridor. Jac took that she was supposed to follow, and did so with a sigh.

"Thats ridiculous, pansy."Jac said as she followed pansy down the corridor. "I'm not going to discriminate against people because they are in another house, I like Harry, Ron and Hermione." She said, looking pansy straight in the eye, when pansy looked over her shoulder.

"Lemme explain something to you Jacqueline." Pansy said stopping right in front of Jac, facing her. "I don't care how things worked at your old school, and i don't care how you think they should work here. There are certain rules you have to follow here at Hogwarts, there are certain ways things work." Pansy said in her shrill voice.

"I'm warning you Gregory, as a friend of course." Pansy said smiling evilly. "Those gryffindors, Potter, Weasel, Granger, they may seem like your friends now, But you're in Slytherin for a reason, and they're going to realize that. Everyone knows that your family may be one deciding factor in your sorting, but its not the main factor. Face the fact that you have something to do with it too!" Pansy said, he voice going from harsh and almost yelling to now whispering loudly. Pansy turned around and continued to walk down the hallway, pushing open the door and picking up her pace as she walked towards the greenhouses. Jac also picked up her pace so she was walking beside pansy.

"So what exactly are you trying to say, Parkinson?" she asked as they walked.

"I'm trying to say that your time here would be a lot easier if you stopped kidding yourself and stopped trying to fix your friendship with Potter." She replied, her voice steady. "Slytherin is your house, and its where your friends are going to be, so i would focus on them, not the gryffindors, especially because half the house already thinks your a freak after your bout with Draco the first night." Pansy finished, sighing and pushing open the door to the greenhouse.

"Come on, its what's best." pansy said finally, just a moment before class began. Jac simply nodded.

A/n: I'm not sure i really like this chapter, i was much happier with the last chapter, but it might just be because i hate writing chapters with lots of dialogue.

But, anyways, please read and review each chapter, i love to hear your opinions and i love feedback, positive or negative.

Also to answer some questions: Yes, you will find out more about Jac and Draco, and you will find out more about Jac's past. Additionally, i am considering revising the first chapter, someone had mentioned it was a little slow, and i have to agree, i wrote it months and months ago and I'm not very fond of it at all.


End file.
